Trusting and Loving Family
by blueamulet888
Summary: Join Lucy in learning how to trust her new adopted father Optimus Prime. Or will her jobs and past get in the way.


Chapter 1: Adoption Day

(Lucy's POV)

It was another day for me a the orphanage. Except for two things one its adoption day for all of us orphans. Well except for me no one will even consider fostering me. It's because I'm twelve and have a job and am not even human. Truth is I'm an alien my parents died when I was five years old in human years. I have a grandfather who's fighting for custody over me along with my twin sister Cathy Smith. Grandpa could only afford to take in one of us and my boss suggested for him to take Cathy instead of me. I understood why I mean I am his second in command. But that's not why I'm being hunted by two different groups of people for different reasons that I'm not comfortable to explain yet. I also have a cousin named Elton. He's super smart and can read anyone's mind. Anyways it's not like I don't see them were always chatting and some days when I'm lucky all three family members come to visit. Sorry I'm getting off track I'll explain more about my family later.

The second reason is another reason adoption day is so important is that our planets saviours come to look at all the kids to see how many have been adopted in the past year. Reason why is because they are now our world leaders. It was the governments choice and they rule with just and peace. They also help fund the orphanage. These are the reasons why today is important. Also you might want to know who our new leaders are. Well they are the autobots who helped defeat the decepticons. Oh well enough explanations I should go get ready.

About an hour later I'm dressed in my regular outfit which is a cyan t-shirt, black leggings, grey and blue running shoes, and I also tied a black hoodie around my waist. I put my obsidian black hair into a braid. I grabbed one of my favourite books and left my room and went out of the orphanage to sit out back on the deck. For Jasper Nevada it was a nice day out and as warm as it usually is. But then again it's still early in the morning the sun was just rising into the sky and the autobots won't show till around noon giving me the whole morning to do what I need to do. Like finish my book and check in with the galactic commander. Right I forgot to mention a few things like I'm the leader of the MBC (Monster Buster Club) and galactic commander Zubin's second in command. I also have another job in a distant galaxy far from Earth. I work with the grand councilwoman as also second in command. But I only go if the situation is very dire but also if there's a major trial in that galaxy. So most of the time it's just the galactic commander I deal with most of the time. I visit him at the end of each month for a couple of days it's usually four at the most. This is one of the reasons I was labeled the unadoptable or non-foster kid. The other reason is due to certain circumstances is because I'm quiet and don't interact much with people. Parents looking to foster or adopt is they want a child that will interact with them. Me I don't trust any adult because of my past. Sorry I tend to get off topic sometimes.

It was still early in the morning when I noticed I forgot my bookmark inside on the living room coffee table. I set my book down not losing my page. I walked inside and stopped when I reached the kitchen. Sitting at the table was our two caretakers Mary and her husband Rob. They were good at their job making sure all of us were well taken care of. But sitting with them was Optimus Prime in his bipedal form just shrunken down to the height of taller then average human he was about ten feet tall. "Oh Lucy your up early." Mary stated before motioning me to come over. "Yeah I just couldn't sleep in so I was just out back reading for a little bit but forgot my bookmark in the living room." I say quietly gripping my arm nervously. "Lucy this is Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime this is Lucy." Rob introduced. Optimus stood up and held out his servo. Shaking I shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir." I say keeping my voice low. "The pleasure is all mine." Optimus replies. I just nod my head and he releases my hand. "So not to be rude but is there a reason you showed up early ?" I ask quietly. "Optimus is actually looking to adopt someone." Mary answered before looking at Rob. "he came to pick up the files and will be back this evening to choose a kid." Rob explained. "Well then i really must get back to my book. It was a pleasure meeting you." I state then walk to the living room grab my bookmark off the coffee table and walked back outside to finish my book.

(Time skip)

The rest of the day went uneventful. The autobots did show up and didn't really pay mind to me. But through out the day I got looked at with smiles from them. I wonder why that is because I'm no one special. I'm just an alien wanting a home with someone who will not care about my job or rank. I went up to my room right after dinner to read. It was around 7:00pm when I got a knock on my door. I get up and unlock and open the door. Standing in the doorway is Mary I allow her to come in and she smiling happily. "Who made you happy by getting adopted ?" I ask a little confused. Mary just hugs me tightly like I'm going to disappear then looks me directly in the eyes. "Lucy sweetie. I'm happy because you've been adopted and finally have family and someone to take care of you. Though I don't know about how he is going to react to your job." Mary states then tells me to pack my stuff because I'm heading to my new home tonight. I guess whoever this guy is wants me in his home to get to know me or spend time with me or something I don't know. I quickly pack my stuff into my duffle bag and backpack and head downstairs.

When I walked into the front hallway with my stuff I saw the person who adopted me was Optimus Prime. Out of everyone here in the orphanage he chose me I wonder why. Optimus walked up to me and took my duffle bag from my hands and went outside and transformed into his semi trailer truck form and opened up his passenger door. I hopped in and did up my seat belt. I didn't say anything I felt it was to soon to voice my thoughts and what I wanted to say around him.

We soon arrived at his house near the outskirts of Jasper it was a pretty quiet area. He led me to my room inside. "I will give you a house tour tomorrow morning. Get some sleep Lucy." Optimus states before heading out back to his office I think. Oh well I will find out tomorrow. I set my stuff down and fall asleep in the new area.


End file.
